


Playforts, Disney, and Ice Cream

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Sweet Magnus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: So thinking about Alec making blanket nests in bed and couch forts in the living room is cute enough (seriously just OMG) but imagine him doing all that with Max?! Just picture Magnus coming home from a job and finding them eating ice cream and watching Disney movies inside a fort they had to use every pillow, cushion, and blanket in the apartment to make and Magnus has to bribe them with more ice cream to be allowed in.





	Playforts, Disney, and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters  
> Please point out any mistakes!

Magnus didn’t like to take appointments outside of his home. Why would he do that when he could handle almost everything within the comforts of his own home. But now, with his family living at the loft, he made sure to handle anything dangerous in a separate location, a simple warehouse not too close to home that he had acquired through less than legal means, to Alec’s chagrin. Unfortunately, not to close to home meant he had to walk a while to get home, on those days when he was too drained to portal home. On those days, he wanted nothing more than to go home, pour a glass of wine for himself and his boyfriend, snap up some ice cream and pizza for themselves and their son, and argue over what to watch on TV. 

He was looking forward to all of that as he entered the loft, already smiling at the thought. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as he closed and locked the door behind him. He hung up his jacket and scarf, a habit he had finally picked up from Alec, and called out for his boyfriend and son. He got no response but didn’t find it unusual. Sometimes Alec was giving Max a bath when he got home. He stepped out of his shoes and snapped them back into his closet before he continued into the loft. He checked in the kitchen to see if Alec had planned anything for dinner. Finding nothing laid out and no evidence of any cooking, he snapped himself a glass of wine and turned towards the living room. Where he found something very unexpected. 

“Alexander! Why are all my good cushions and throw pillows not on the couch where they belong?” he asked loudly, expecting Alec to be elsewhere in the loft. So when Alec poked his head out of the makeshift fort, Magnus merely shook his head and gulped some wine. 

Alec flushed and grinned. “Hey, Magnus. Max, look, Papa’s home.”

Magnus watched, smiling, as the toddler crawled out of the fort. Magnus chuckled and snapped his now empty glass of wine back to the kitchen before Max threw himself at his legs. Magnus picked him up and blew a raspberry on his stomach, making the boy laugh and kick. Magnus lowered the boy so they were face to face, prompting Max to grab his face with both hands and give him a big smooch. Magnus happily let his son kiss him while Alec climbed out of the fort. Once Alec was standing, Magnus shifted Max to his hip so he could use one arm to pull Alec close. 

Alec let himself be pulled up against Magnus’s body, eagerly leaning in for a kiss. Max wiggled, wanting down, and they parted so that Magnus could put him down. After he was let down, Max immediately crawled back into the fort. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled him in for a proper kiss. After that, Magnus nodded towards the fort. 

“He wanted a fort to watch Disney and eat ice cream in,” Alec answered the silent question. 

Magnus gasped, pretending to be affronted. “You would eat ice cream without me? Oh the betrayal! Alexander, how could you?” 

Alec pointed towards the fort. “It was his idea!”

Max poked his head out of the fort just then, his face covered in strawberry ice cream. “Daddy! Come start the movie!”

Alec shrugged and smiled apologetically before he joined Max inside the fort. Seconds later, he heard a movie starting. Not wanting to waste time, he snapped his fingers, changing out of his good work clothes and into his pajamas instantly. Then, he squatted down next to the fort and lifted the blanket out of the way. “Is there enough room for one more?”

Alec, who was laying on his stomach, and Max, who was sitting up with a bowl of strawberry ice cream in his lap, both turned to look at him. Alec opened his mouth, intending to answer, but instead turned his head towards their son. “What do you think, Max? Can Papa come inside with us?”

Max poked his lip out as he thought, very seriously, about it. Finally, he shook his head. “Nope. Sorry, Papa. There’s no room.”

Magnus gasped in shock. “My own son betrays me now! Oh, the tragedy!” Magnus dramatically flung himself sideways. Alec rolled his eyes and Max giggled at him. Then, Magnus suddenly sat up. He held his finger up and said, “A ha!” before he snapped with both hands and conjured up two pints of strawberry ice cream. “Could I get in now?” he asked. 

Max’s eyes grew round when the ice cream appeared. With his mouth hanging open, he simply nodded. Magnus and Alec both chuckled and then Alec scooted over to make room Magnus. Magnus set the ice cream down inside the fort and climbed inside. Magnus conjured up a couple spoons for Alec and himself. They popped open both pints, handing one to Max and keeping the other to share between themselves. They spent the rest of the night watching Disney and eating ice cream and Magnus and Alec were surprised to find themselves waking up inside the fort the next morning, with Max sprawled out over them.


End file.
